


Like He Needs It

by taffetaDirigible



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SUB!ARIN, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suzy and Brian deciding to team up on Arin for his birthday." Prompt fill for dovingbird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like He Needs It

“Hey babe.”

Arin’s head turned at the sound of Suzy’s voice.

It had been a peaceful birthday so far. He’d gone into the office as usual, had a nice lunch. They had plans to see a movie on the weekend. So far as the evening had gone, Arin had been working on his rank in Splatoon, wholly content. He hadn’t wanted anyone doing anything extravagant for him. They were all so busy and had insisted that it made him happy to relieve them all of the burden of throwing him a party, that what he truly wanted was a quiet evening to himself.

And as a gift to him, his friends had begrudgingly obliged. 

Suzy was used to it by now, having taken up the mantle along with Dan of assuring the newer additions to Arin’s life that he wasn’t upset with them, that he was okay, that this was normal, that he would be happy without what most people considered normal and expected on a special day.

As Arin looked back over his shoulder to acknowledge his wife’s greeting, his eyes went wide.

She was wearing black and white striped lingerie, fine-detailed and fitted with custom accuracy to her curves, a matching robe draping her body with classic elegance, posed with purpose against the doorframe to their room.

Suzy was used to it by now. Predicting and fulfilling Arin’s needs.

She stepped aside and forward, revealing an unexpected individual standing behind her. Arin’s lips parted slightly, frozen in place, Wii U gamepad hanging limp and forgotten in his hands.

She knew what he wanted and also what he needed.

Dressed nowhere near as extravagantly, Brian entered the room behind her, his face dangerously calm, the barest hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Arin wanted a nice, calm evening to himself.

And desperately needed to get the shit fucked out of him.

“Suze?”

She hadn’t exactly warned him. The look on his face was priceless. Completely shocked. It wasn’t the rarest of Arin’s expressions but it never failed to pull at her heartstrings, his openness, his genuine way of moving through life. In some ways guarded but in many others so, so open.

“You didn’t have to stop your match,” she smiled, her robe falling down to the crooks of her elbows, it’s liquid-like folds hanging loose and trailing behind her, an ivory waterfall. 

“What are you guys up to?” Arin asks slowly in a cautious tone.

Brian’s presence is clearly what has him confused, his face stricken with questions. 

It had been a few years since that conversation in their bedroom. Arin clearly hadn’t made the connection yet and Suzy wasn’t sure how often he thought about it, but she’d never forgotten.

His admission to her in the middle of the night with the lights off and tensions burning hot between them. A fantasy he’d held close to his heart, scared to tell her, and it had taken everything she’d had not to laugh when he finally spit it out because seriously, it’s nothing she hadn’t already known and come to terms with and supported.

His desire to actually get fucked for real by a guy. 

Not by her, which they’d done countless times. He’d been worried she’d take it personally, be upset or jealous but she’d only smiled and murmured that she understood. 

Of course she understood.

She understood him so well and had for so long, loved him and knew him inside and out.

It had never been a matter of convincing her.

Only of finding someone she felt she could trust to ask.

Dan had been the obvious choice, or so at first she’d thought. There was certainly no doubt about what Arin’s reaction would be. And while she knew Dan loved Arin as much as humanly possible, she still wasn’t sure how broaching the subject in actual seriousness would go. Maybe someday. But not now.

Barry was someone else she’d considered but never quite found the starting words for. She had the middle part of the conversation all worked out in her head with no idea how to begin.

Ross was almost out of the question, though she’d toyed with the idea. It wasn’t that she thought he’d balk at the idea, just that she wasn’t sure he could really give Arin what he wanted.

The half-formed plan had hung dormant in the back of her thoughts, quiet but not forgotten.

When Brian officially joined the show and became a solidified part of their everyday lives, something started to bloom within her, a course of action stitching itself together before her.

She watched the way Brian strode confidently into their lives, both their on-camera personas and their actual selves. Arin had been used to Dan’s easygoing attitude as a co-host for so long that he’d been completely unprepared for Brian’s tidal wave of a personality, mowing down everything before him, commanding the spotlight as Dan laughed quietly in the background, used to it.

She watched the body language Brian employed, both consciously and not, watched the way Arin reacted to it, observing and studying and eventually submitting to it.

Oh yes, she now knew who she could ask.

“I have a present for you, Arin,” Suzy purred, resting a hand on Arin’s shoulder and twisting his body in his desk chair until he was facing her instead of her monitor. 

Bonelessly, she slid forward into his lap, reaching for his hands and guiding them to her body, her breasts, her hips, showing him explicitly that she wanted Brian to see it happening, that he was a part of this.

“How’d you like to get fucked hard, baby?” 

Her lips moved against the skin of her ear, letting him feel each word as she spoke it.

Arin’s hands flexed slowly against the skin they were guided to, his shock fading as his body reacted to her words and her touch

Suzy had asked Brian to meet her alone about a week ago. She’d told him that it was serious, not to worry, but she needed him to take her seriously and keep it a secret.

Understandably, Brian had arrived cautious and worried. Once she’d explained, he’d understood the discretion. And after a surprisingly short moment of time, he’d agreed to help with her plans.

Something seemed to snap in Arin’s thoughts, his trance breaking, looking over Suzy’s shoulder to where Brian was standing with his arms folded across his chest.

“How the hell did you get roped into this?”

Slowly and purposefully, Brian took a step forward, as Suzy rose from Arin’s lap, her hands still holding his wrists, pulling him to his feet.

“Suzy asked me very nicely,” Brian replied, his steps slow and metered until he was standing behind Arin as Suzy continued to guide him, pulling him towards their bed. While standing, Arin was taller than either of them and that wouldn’t do for her purposes. Her eyes locked on Arin’s, Suzy guided him down with her onto the sheets, Brian close behind.

“She told me that there was something you’ve always wanted. Craved, even.”  
Suzy’s hands slid up to the sides of Arin’s face, pulling him foward into her breasts as Brian continued to speak, leaning up behind him, trapping him between their bodies.

“I listened very seriously to her, Arin.” The tone of Brian’s voice was making Arin tremble, full of authority without being harsh, the voice of a confident, learned man, a comfortable master of his craft. “And I intend to help in any way that I can. I assure you that I can be quite- thorough.”

Brian’s hands began to drift down Arin’s spine on the final word, finding the bottom of his shirt and pushing it upward to urge the garment of his body. Arin couldn’t even react to it as Suzy’s mouth closed over his, grabbing his attention and holding it steady. Her fingers were twining into his hair, working his jaw open with her tongue, grounding him to earth as the waves of understanding crashed over him of what they wanted to do to him - with him - the fantasy and deep desire that Suzy wanted to help him realize. 

All at once he was consumed with overwhelming love and awe for his wife, this amazing, impossible woman who he’d somehow managed to find and earn the love of.

Her touch was blinding him, closing off the entire rest of the world save for her hands and her mouth.

And then Brian’s hands were at his waist, palming at the front of the pajama pants he was wearing, gasping into Suzy’s mouth.

“She told me about your fantasy,” Brian breathed, his voice low and sensual. “How nothing has quiet done it for you, really given you what you want.” Brian’s hand palmed firmly at the front of Arin’s pants, teasing him hard. “You never I’m never one to pass up a challenge.”

Suzy is pulling Arin’s shirt the rest of the way off over his head, dipping low and kissing him in the middle of his bare chest, earning a choked whimper from Arin as her lips ghost over one of his nipples.

“Would you like that, Arin?”

It’s Brian whose asking, bypassing all subtlety, forward and direct and confident and fuck if that’s not exactly what Arin needs. Suzy knows now that she’s made the right choice, none of the rest of the guys would be able to command the situation so perfectly, to cut right to the heart of the matter.

Arin barely has a chance to nod before Brian is pulling at the waistband of his pants, urging them off his body.

Suzy is keeping him steady throughout it all, cupping his face, kissing him, teasing him, murmuring sweet, sexy words against his mouth and ear.

Arin can’t help but gasp aloud as Brian grasps onto his hips, giving him a firm yank and bringing him up to his knees, one hand then squarely placed into the small of his back to bend him over. Arin’s hands shoot out in front of him to catch himself and his eyes are wide as they find Suzy’s holding onto her with them, searching for assurance that she’s okay with this, that this is okay.

“Happy birthday,” she whispers, the words bringing her lips into a wide and devilish smile.

It wasn’t just that he wanted to get fucked. He’d been fucked. And he wanted something more. Something raw and primal, wanted strong arms keeping him steady, wanted muscled hips slamming into him. 

He wanted to be dominated. Fucked the way men fuck women in porn. Heated, animalistic, he wanted someone to take their pleasure from him, use him, give it to him as hard as possible.

Without needing to be asked, Brian understood this. When Suzy had outlined Arin’s desire to Brian, he’d nodded solemnly. 

Now Brian was running a firm hand up Arin’s inner thigh, spreading his legs further apart so that he could work him open, unceremoniously pressing the tip of his slicked finger into Arin’s body, deftly working into him.

Arin had never been fingered by someone who wasn’t himself or Suzy before, and Brian’s thick touch had him moaning, his cheeks burning. 

Suzy could read his expressions so perfectly. He was enjoying it but also a little embarrassed, a little overwhelmed, feeling vulnerable and liking it and maybe feeling a little guilty for liking it so much, so quickly.

It was exactly what she wanted for him.

“God, look at you.”

Brian’s voice cut through the silence, his soft tones surprisingly clear.

“You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you? You’re taking it so good.”

Arin’s moan as Brian added a second finger sent shivers up Suzy’s spine. Brian’s fingers curled and found was he was looking for, earning a litany of curses from Arin’s lips, foul promises and prayers to hedonistic deities. 

“Yeah? Right there?” 

Brian pressed against his prostate hard and Arin’s knuckles turned white as they gripped at his nice sheets, his hips pressing back against Brian’s touch, wanting more, shamelessly begging for it with his body language. 

“Mmm, I see what you meant Suzy. He really does need to get fucked good and hard.”

And suddenly Brian’s fingers are gone and Arin is whimpering from the loss of contact, gritting his teeth against further protests, wanting to maintain at least a semblance of dignity. 

The frustration is replaced with nerves again though as the unmistakable sound of Brian loosening his belt and unzipping his pants can be heard.

“I don’t know if he’ll really be happy just getting fucked. Maybe you should give him something to do with that pretty little mouth of his.”

Arin’s eyes glance up to see Suzy looking past him, giving Brian a mischievous smirk. And then she’s up and moving across the room, out of Arin’s view, leaving him alone with the rustling sounds of Brian behind him, easing out of his clothes.

When Suzy returns to kneel in front of him she’s wearing a strap-on, arguably her favorite if Arin had to take a guess, thick and neon-pink.

Her fingers twine into Arin’s hair as Brian rises to his knees, rolling a condom into place. 

“You gonna be a good boy?” she breathes, tracing the pad of her thumb across his lips, parting them, her other hand curling around the toy between her legs, guiding it close to his mouth.

Arin starts to nod and Brian is already pressing into him, stealing the air from his lungs, hands firmly grasping Arin’s hips.

Suzy watches his face, watches his eyes first go wide then squint shut, watches the way his lips hang open, how his hair hangs into his face, obscuring his eyes, how his cheeks turn bright pink with effort and pleasure.

Arin is panting once Brian’s hips are flush against his, slowly opening his eyes to look up at his gorgeous wife in all of her glory, clad in sexy lingerie and sporting a cock mere centimeters from his lips.

Only once she’s got it halfway into his mouth does Brian start to move, catching Arin off guard, his moan of surprise muffled by the toy.

Brian easily establishes a steady, intense rhythm, barely easing into it at all and Arin is loving it, moaning around the plastic in his mouth. Suzy’s never been allowed to see him like this before, how his face looks and body reacts to getting fucked good and hard. There’s tears in the corners of his eyes and he’s barely even performing on Suzy, mostly just groaning around the presence in his throat.

For a moment when Arin pulls back to choke and breathe she’s worried that it’s gone too far, that it’s too much, and then Brian’s hand raises up and smacks down hard across Arin’s ass, earning a yelp.

“I didn’t tell you to stop sucking her off you fucking whore.”

There’s no mistaking the ecstasy as Arin’s eyes roll back and he applies himself enthusiastically to the task, spit dripping down his chin, one of his hands raising off to bed to cling to Suzy’s thigh, making these fucking _sounds_ that Suzy’s never even heard before.

She can feel the intensity of Brian’s thrusts from the way Arin’s body rocks forward each time, helpless, a conduit for Brian’s pleasure, an object for him to use. 

“Christ, you’ll probably come without me even touching your dick. God you just love getting fucked, don’t you? Can’t get enough of this fucking cock?”

Suzy’s close herself, grinding against the back of the dildo as she rocks her hips forward into Arin’s mouth, mesmerized by the scene in front of her, of her husband getting fucked so thoroughly, taking it, loving it, utterly lost to it all. Brian’s voice isn’t helping much either, urging Arin along, praising him in one breath and calling him a filthy slut in the next.

She doesn’t announce it as she shudders hard, not wanting to take attention away from Arin, biting her lip and grinding her pleasure out against the strap-on, fucking Arin’s mouth as she rides her way through it. Brian must have noticed though because as soon as she’s done his fingers are in Arin’s hair, pulling his head back sharply off the dildo, causing him to cry out.

“Such a good boy,” Brian whispers against his ear, shifting the angle of his hips and making Arin scream as his dick hits right against his prostate.

“Is this what you fucking wanted?”

Arin can barely nod against the tight pull to his hair.

“Fucking _tell me_.”

“This is what I wanted,” Arin breathes, his eyes shut tight.

“You wanted to get fucked like this?”

“Fuck yes-”

“Is that right?”

“Fuck- Brian-”

“Call me Daddy.”

And then it’s fucking over, Arin’s body arching, his hips bucking forward, coming up against his stomach as he repeats the word like a mantra through his release, falling apart piece by piece as Suzy watches in awe and Brian keeps fucking him hard, snapping his hips forward, not even letting up a little after Arin’s clearly spent and shivering and quaking with aftershocks, fucking him until he’s oversensitive and whimpering and closing his eyes and clawing at the sheets and it’s too much too fucking much yet so fucking good and it’s perfect when Brian finally comes, fingers digging into Arin’s flesh hard enough to bruise, pushing him past what he thought were his limits until he’s just a shaking mess on the bed.

The world is spinning and blinding white, buzzing around the edges as the three of them lay panting, limbs intertwined.

In tandem, Brian withdraws from Arin’s body and Suzy slides the strap-on off her hips, both of them pushing him to his back and curling up on either side of him. Suzy is pressing kisses to his cheek, petting his hair, murmuring soft reassurances that he did so good, was so perfect.

Brian says nothing but wears a sated smile, one arm draped casually around Arin’s waist.

“Fucking hell,” Arin finally breathes, a tired and spent smile creeping up across his features.

“Happy birthday,” Suzy smirks, pressing a kiss up under his chin.


End file.
